


The Moon Over Yesterday's Mills [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [42]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Hannah Thornton's son is sixteen when the hunters arrive. Fanny is too young to remember her father, too young to understand what is happening when Nathaniel staggers home, Gilbert Argent’s arrow still buried in his forearm.





	The Moon Over Yesterday's Mills [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon Over Yesterday's Mills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849634) by [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udeurqd5ybwrpd5/North%20%26%20South_The%20Moon%20Over%20Yesterday%27s%20Mills.mp3?dl=0) [5.81 MB, 00:14:58]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tfpc1nvdwp6arhd/North%20%26%20South_The%20Moon%20Over%20Yesterday%27s%20Mills.m4b?dl=0) [10.8 MB, 00:14:58]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to darthjamtart for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [readbyanalise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010/pseuds/readbyanalise010). Thanks for being my wonderful, fabulous, hateful, podfic sibling. Here's to our shared love for this show. Sorry this gift will forever pale in comparison to what will forever be known as the most epic Christmas team-up of 2017. Also sorry that it is 95% less tortured and brooding than it should be. But still, werewolf AU.


End file.
